


Bala de Menta

by CellyLS



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Human Inuyasha, Potions, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome se propõe a ajudar Kaede no preparo de alguns remédios e poções. Ela só não esperava que uma pequenina inconveniência nos ingredientes da receita pudesse causar tantos problemas. Inuyasha que o diga!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bala de Menta

**Author's Note:**

> Eu adoro esta história.  
> Esta fic estava no FFnet desde 2011, hehehe!

Tudo começou com um estouro, logo cedo, na Sengoku Jidai. CABUM!

O som proveio da panela de poção que Kagome mexia. Inuyasha entrou correndo na cabana de Kaede, mas em vez de encontrar a jovem miko, viu apenas uma fumaça avermelhada.

Opa! Quando as coisas ficavam vermelhas naquela Era, isso era um mau sinal.

O hanyou distinguiu a garota no interior da casa, tossindo e abanando a fumaça que continuava saindo da caldeira sobre o fogo de chão. Tentou se aproximar, mas a paredes começaram a girar.

"Kagome?"

De repente, tudo escureceu.

ΛVΛVΛ

Kagome deu leves tapinhas no rosto do hanyou. "Inuyasha! Acorde! Inuyashaaaa!"

O rapaz abriu os olhos em um sobressalto e cobriu o nariz, tentando afastar o cheiro horrível ao seu redor. Sango e Kaede também estavam na cabana.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou a garota.

Inuyasha sentou-se no chão e soltou um espirro. "ATCHHHIM!"

Kagome reparou algo diferente na mão que ele usou para cobrir o rosto. As garras dele haviam... sumido? Antes de ela falar qualquer coisa, Inu espirrou mais uma vez e as orelhas de cachorro sumiram instantaneamente do topo da sua cabeça.

As três mulheres arregalaram os olhos. "O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?"

Inuyasha deu mais um espirro, e seus cabelos ficaram negros. Kaede ajoelhou no chão, aproximando-se do rosto do rapaz, incrédula.

"É falta de educação encarar as pessoas assim, velhot-ATCHHIIM!" E os olhos dele escureceram, ficando quase pretos.

As três observaram, horrorizadas, o hanyou tornar-se humano durante o dia, sem estar nem perto da lua nova!

"O que está acontecendo com você?" Perguntou Kaede. O rapaz apenas olhou em volta. "Ei, responda!"

"Está falando comigo, Senhora?" Perguntou ele.

Silêncio preencheu a cabana.

De repente, a voz de Kaede ecoou dentro da casa. "Talvez eu saiba o que está acontecendo." A velha miko levantou-se do chão e ficou de frente para Kagome. "O que você pôs na caldeira?"

Kagome pensou um instante. Lembrou-se de já estar cheia de fazer aquela poção desde a madrugada.

A vila vizinha havia sido atacada por um youkai e a garota decidira que ajudaria Kaede a preparar os remédios para os feridos. Shippou também resolveu ajudar, e ficara encarregado de levar as cestas de remédios flutuando até a outra vila.

A jovem já havia até decorado os mais de trinta ingredientes que a receita exigia. Estava na última caldeira, quando percebeu que a hortelã que Inuyasha havia trazido da fazenda de Jinenji havia... acabado...

"O-Oh..." A miko deu uma risadinha sem graça. "Talvez... eu tenha usado... ...b-b-...-nta?"

"O quê?"

"B-...-enta."

"Fale mais alto Kagome!"

A miko cerrou os punhos. "BALA DE MENTA!" Gritou para a vila inteira ouvir.

Sango e Kaede ficaram quietas.

"Está dizendo... que alterou a receita com bala de menta, Kagome?" A velha miko arriscou-se a perguntar.

"Eu não diria que alterei... Hortelã e menta são quase a mesma coisa, afinal." A garota deu uma risadinha, meio que escondendo o rosto. "Foi o que meu avô disse ao preparar aquelas balas." Maldita hora em que aceitara os doces do velho!

As duas mulheres continuaram perplexas. Inuyasha coçou a cabeça.

A velha miko ajoelhou-se novamente e encarou o hanyou. "Inuyasha, qual o nome da sua mãe?"

Ele pensou um instante. "I... I..." Bufou, irritado. "Eu não sei."

Kaede levantou-se. "Como eu imaginava. Kagome descobriu a poção legendária." Disse dirigindo-se à caldeira. "Esta poção foi feita somente uma vez em toda a história. É um preparado especial para transformar hanyous em humanos."

Sango e Kagome ficaram boquiabertas.

"A miko que a criou pela primeira vez acabou sendo expulsa de sua vila e obrigada a destruir o remédio em um lago. A poção causou muita discórdia. Os moradores da vila não aceitavam conviver com um 'ex-youkai', e os efeitos tornavam o preparado inviável para qualquer hanyou." Continuou Kaede.

A velha miko encarou as duas garotas.

"Vocês terão que chegar até esse lago antes do anoitecer e reverter os efeitos da poção, ou Inuyasha perderá toda a sua memória e deixará de ser hanyou para sempre."

Começou a empurrar os três jovens porta afora. "Vão logo! Vocês não têm muito tempo!"

A velha miko jogou uma yukata azul no colo de Kagome. "Miroku saiu com Kirara para visitar seu mestre. Todos os cavalos foram levados à outra vila para ajudar na sua reconstrução, vocês terão que ir sozinhas."

"Mas o que devemos fazer ao chegar ao lago?" Kagome começou a ficar nervosa. Kaede estava mesmo falando sério?

"Façam Inuyasha trocar de roupa e sigam a estrada até a próxima vila ao oeste. Ele deve se banhar no lago antes do sol se por. Torçam para que Naraku não apareça até lá."

Sango e Kagome hesitaram um instante. Então elas viram o hanyou brincando com uma joaninha que passeava sobre as folhagens ao lado da casa.

Ele soltou uma risada quando o pequeno inseto voou e pousou sobre seu nariz. As duas garotas ficaram estáticas. Desde quando Inuyasha dava risadas? Desde quando ele sequer sorria quando estava em sua forma humana?

"Kagome, olhe que bonito!" Disse ele, colocando a joaninha no nariz dela.

As três olharam para o inseto.

"Ele está esquecendo sua infância enquanto vocês esperam. Já deve ter esquecido até de quando conheceu a mim e a minha irmã." Explicou Kaede.

A joaninha voou do nariz de Kagome. As duas garotas se entreolharam.

"Vamos, Inuyasha."

ΛVΛVΛ

A jovem miko sentou-se sobre uma pedra na beira da estrada de terra. O sol estava alto, mas a brisa da primavera refrescava a viagem dos três amigos. Kagome deu um suspiro de desapontamento e largou seu arco no chão, começando a massagear os pés.

"Kirara e a rapidez de Inuyasha fazem muita falta em um momento desses." Comentou Sango, que se aproximou e sentou-se no chão.

Kagome voltou a vestir os sapatos. "Precisamos chegar depressa ao lago."

Sango concordou, e as duas olharam para a terceira pessoa que colhia flores alegremente mais adiante. Suspiraram juntas desta vez.

O jovem de longos cabelos negros virou-se para elas, sorrindo. "Sango, Senhorita Kagome, estou sentindo cheiro de comida!"

A miko saltou do chão. "Mesmo? Seu olfato retornou? Vivaaaaa!"

"Eu acho que não. Também estou sentindo o cheiro." Sango apontou para o final da estrada, logo adiante. "Ele vem de lá."

"Nããããooo! Inuyasha, qual o nome da sua mãe?"

O hanyou se concentrou. "I... I... Iiiiiii... Não lembro. Mas eu colhi estas flores, Senhorita Kagome." Entregou o pequeno ramalhete à garota. "Não são tão lindas quanto a senhorita, mas espero que goste."

Kagome pegou as flores e olhou para as bochechas rosadas do hanyou. Encolheu-se, abaixando a cabeça. "Por que você tem que ser tão adorável? Por quê?"

Sango deu tapinhas nas costas da garota. "Calma. Calma. Vamos nos concentrar em encontrar o lago. Assim ele voltará ao normal, Kagome."

"Eu sei..." Murmurou a miko, com um beicinho começando a se formar. "É que... ele sequer me insultou hoje..." Abraçou-se à amiga, esmagando as flores e choramingando. "Isso é terrível, Sangooo!"

"Por favor, não chore, Senhorita Kagome! Me desculpe!" Implorou Inuyasha.

A miko se agarrou aos ombros da taijiya e começou a sacudi-la. "ELE ME PEDIU DESCULPAS! ELE ME PEDIU DESCULPAS! O QUE FAREMOS?"

Sango desvencilhou-se e ajeitou o bumerangue em suas costas. "A poção deve estar quase no último estágio. Temos que nos apressar. Vamos seguir viagem!"

Kagome suspirou pela terceira vez e começou a caminhar. Não havia trazido sequer sua bicicleta, pois o pneu estava furado, justamente hoje. De todos os dias em que tudo poderia dar errado, tinha que ter sido justamente hoje!

Eles continuaram a viagem. Kagome observou os dois amigos conversarem calmamente à sua frente. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de ver o hanyou em sua forma humana durante o dia... " _Keh!"_ Preferiria ter continuado na curiosidade do que acabar com um Inuyasha de cabelos negros que não lembrava de nada. Espera! Ela havia acabado de fazer ' _keh'_?

A miko balançou a cabeça. O hanyou estava tão diferente que ela já estava sentindo falta até de sua mania impertinente. Correu para alcançar os dois amigos.

Os três passaram pela entrada de uma enorme vila, onde várias pessoas passeavam pela rua, e barracas com inúmeras guloseimas aguardavam clientes.

"Sango! Senhorita Kagome!" Gritou Inuyasha, apontando para uma das tendas. "Dango!" E correu para a barraca de mitarashi dango.

As duas o seguiram.

"E por que você é SANGO e eu sou SENHORITA Kagome, afinal?" Resmungou a miko.

A taijiya pensou um pouco enquanto as duas paravam em frente à barraca, logo atrás de Inu. "Eu fui a última pessoa que Inuyasha conheceu no grupo. Ele ainda deve lembrar de como me chamava. Podemos deduzir que quando ele esquecer de mim e também começar a me tratar com honoríficos, a poção já estará no último estágio. Estaremos com problemas."

Kagome balançou a cabeça. "Já estamos com problemas, Sango." E apontou para o rapaz na tenda.

"Ahhh! Que cheiro delicioso!" Disse o hanyou, babando perto dos bolinhos.

"Ohoho! Que gentileza a sua elogiar meus bolinhos!" Respondeu a vendedora. Ela devia ter a mesma idade de Kagome e estava sorrindo demais para o gosto da miko. O que havia acontecido com todas as caras de medo e raiva quando o hanyou chegava a alguma vila? Ah, é. Ele era humano agora. Maldita bala!

As duas garotas se aproximaram de Inuyasha para arrastá-lo da barraca. Eles não tinham tempo nem dinheiro para gastar na feira da vila.

"Aqui, vou lhe dar esta amostra de graça!" Disse a moça da tenda, oferecendo um palito com seis bolinhos a Inuyasha.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. A vendedora havia colocado seis bolinhos, enquanto os outros palitos tinham só quatro. A meretriz estava dando em cima do hanyou descaradamente! Sentiu seu sangue ferver.

Sango viu a aura assassina da amiga e se colocou na frente de Kagome. "Obrigada!" Disse à moça da tenda. "É muito gentil em nos dar alguns bolinhos, estamos mesmo sem dinheiro." E sorriu.

A vendedora apenas olhou para as duas e virou-se novamente para Inuyasha. "Você quer mais molho?"

Sango cerrou os dentes e alcançou o bumerangue. "Eu vou ensiná-la a não ignorar as pessoas!"

Kagome puxou os dois amigos pelos braços. "Não temos tempo para isso! Vamos embora!" A matadora de youkais viu a garota lançar um daqueles olhares assustadores para a moça da barraca.

Sango suspirou e largou o hiraikotsu. A miko começou a empurrar os dois amigos para longe. "Vamos logo!"

"Sim, Senhorita Kagome!" Respondeu o hanyou sem pestanejar. Ele também havia percebido a aura homicida. "Obrigado, moça do Dango!" Gritou ele, sorrindo, enquanto os três se afastavam.

A vendedora derreteu-se com o sorriso e acenou.

Kagome deu um tabefe na cabeça do hanyou. "Pare de olhar para trás!"

"Au! Desculpe, Senhorita Kagome!" O rapaz massageou a nuca e apontou para o palitinho em suas mãos. "Mas agora temos dois dangos para cada."

A miko sentiu uma pontinha de culpa... Não. A culpa era da bala de menta! Limitou-se a fazer " _Keh_ ".

Sango lançou um olhar indecifrável para a miko.

"O que foi?"

A taijiya ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Keh?" perguntou.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e seu rosto ficou da cor de um tomate. "Eu não sei o que quer dizer!" E desatou a caminhar rápido, furiosa.

ΛVΛVΛ

"Sango, eu estou cansado." Reclamou o hanyou ofegante. Ele carregava várias cestas com mais dangos, onigiris, frutas e doces que as outras vendedoras da vila haviam lhe dado.

"Kagome, não estamos conseguindo te acompanhar. Pode andar mais devagar, por favor?" Resmungou a taijiya enquanto Inu se apoiava nela.

"Eu quero chegar ao lago e acabar logo com isso!"

"Ainda temos tempo. Mal passou do meio-dia e o lago está próximo. Vamos nos sentar e comer."

A miko considerou um instante. Viu o rosto suado do rapaz e voltou para o lado dos amigos. "Tudo bem. Vamos almoçar primeiro."

O hanyou largou as cestas no chão e segurou as mãos da miko. "Obrigado, Senhorita Kagome!"

Kagome sentiu as bochechas queimarem e afastou-se rápido de Inuyasha. "Va-Vamos acampar perto daquela árvore!" E saiu da estrada, sem esperar pelos amigos.

Sango riu.

Os três se aconchegaram sob a sombra, e Inuyasha espalhou todas as amostras que havia ganhado das "gentis" moças da vila. Parece que ao esquecer-se da sua infância, o meio-youkai também havia esquecido que era guloso.

Os amigos começaram a comer e acabaram com quase todas as "amostras". Kagome odiava admitir, mas o almoço estava saboroso.

A taijiya observou o casal ao seu lado. Inuyasha ainda estava saboreando o último onigiri, e Kagome continuava com cara de quem estrangularia o rapaz se ele elogiasse mais uma vez a comida das vendedoras.

A caçadora de youkais sorriu. Seria bom dar um tempo aos dois sozinhos.

Levantou-se. "Estou ouvindo barulho de água corrente, vou encher nossos cantis." E desapareceu por entre as árvores, carregando seu bumerangue.

Inuyasha terminou de comer e espreguiçou-se. Ele se escorou no tronco da árvore e Kagome aproveitou para admirá-lo pela primeira vez naquele dia. Até compreendia o interesse das moças daquela vila. Inuyasha daria um belíssimo humano.

Ele estava usando a yukata azul escura que Kaede havia entregado. Estava quase irreconhecível. Principalmente porque sorria facilmente e estava sendo totalmente gentil e educado.

"Será que a Senhorita Sango vai demorar?" Perguntou o rapaz, interrompendo os pensamentos da miko.

Kagome piscou algumas vezes. "SENHORITA?"

Inuyasha encolheu-se contra a árvore. "Sen...-nhora?" E deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

"NÃÃÃO!"

Sango ouviu o grito da amiga e correu de volta para a árvore. Jogou os cantis no chão e segurou o hiraikotsu, pronta para atacar.

"O QUE HOUVE?" E viu Kagome em cima do hanyou, sacudindo o rapaz e gritando. Correu em direção aos dois. "Kagome, o que aconteceu?"

A miko soltou o rapaz, que caiu no chão como um pedaço de trapo, e segurou-se na taijiya. "Ele esqueceu de você, Sango! A poção está agindo mais rápido do que esperávamos!"

Sango olhou para Inuyasha, assustada.

O hanyou sentou-se na grama. "A Senhorita Kagome... começou a me bater." Disse, com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

"Você bateu nele? Como pôde, Kagome?"

"Eu não bati nele, só sacudi."

Sango foi auxiliar o rapaz. "Você está ficando violenta igualzinha ao Inuyasha."

A miko cruzou os braços. " _Keh!_ Eu não estou não."

"E está até falando igual a ele." Completou a taijiya.

A miko emburrou-se e ficou quieta.

Sango balançou a cabeça. "Vamos logo, antes que eu tenha que arranjar um rosário para você também."

Os três recolheram suas coisas e seguiram viagem.

Kagome começou a perguntar de cinco em cinco minutos se Inuyasha lembrava do nome dela. Sango já não sabia mais o que fazer, quando finalmente avistou o lago a apenas algumas centenas de metros.

Finalmente! Logo, todo aquele tormento iria acabar.

ΛVΛVΛ

Os três amigos ficaram parados na margem, olhando para a água escura do lago.

"Certo. Entre aí, Inuyasha." Ordenou Kagome.

O hanyou observou os pedaços de... alguma coisa, que boiavam logo adiante. "Tem certeza, Senhorita Kagome? Esta água parece... podre."

Algumas bolhas surgiram na superfície marrom do lago, ou seja lá como pudesse se chamar aquele monte de gosma, lama e sujeira. Havia mesmo água debaixo daquilo?

"Impressão sua." Disse a miko. Sango e Inuyasha encararam a garota.

"O que está esperando? Mergulhe!"

O jovem hanyou lançou um olhar de súplica à taijiya. Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, sem ter como ajudá-lo.

Inuyasha aproximou-se, com cuidado para não afundar totalmente no meio do brejo que rodeava o leito do... lamaçal.

Ele analisou a água mais de perto. "Eu não sei, Senhorita Kagome. Acho que não é seguro mergulha-"

TCHIBUM!

Sango cerrou os dentes ao ver o hanyou mergulhar de cabeça na água, que mais parecia lodo, do lago, que mais parecia um pântano.

"Kagome, isso foi cruel."

A miko apoiou-se novamente sobre o pé que usara para empurrar o rapaz. "Foi necessário, não tínhamos tempo a perder."

As garotas aguardaram na margem.

"Já era para ele ter emergido." Comentou a taijiya.

Nesse instante, Inuyasha saltou da água, dando uma pirueta sobre as cabeças das duas. O hanyou pousou no chão delicadamente atrás delas, cuspindo e passando as mãos pelo rosto. "Bleeeerg!"

"DEU CERTO!" Gritaram as garotas.

O rapaz continuou cuspindo e tentando se livrar da substância gosmenta em sua pele. Olhou para suas mãos. Havia garras em seus dedos. Uma mecha de cabelos, agora prateados, caiu sobre os olhos do hanyou. Ele segurou o cabelo, cheio de limo.

"O... quê?" Começou a passar as mãos na cabeça e sentiu as orelhas de cachorro no topo dela se mexerem. "Eu..."

As duas garotas se aproximaram, sorrindo. "Você voltou ao normal!"

Os olhos do rapaz começaram a brilhar e ele abriu a boca. "...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

As duas pararam.

O hanyou continuou. "Eu vou morrer, Senhorita Kagomeee!" E agarrou as próprias orelhas, chorando, coberto da cabeça aos pés com o lodo esverdeado. "Buáááááá...!"

"Mas o que você está sentindo?" Perguntou a taijiya.

"...Me-meu cabelo ficou branco! Tem essas coisas na minha cabeça... e-eu quero a minha mãe... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

As duas amigas observaram o meio-youkai sem saber se riam ou choravam.

Kagome parou ao lado dele. "Você não vai morrer. Só está voltando ao normal. Estas são as suas orelhas, vê?" E acariciou as orelhinhas do hanyou.

Ele fungou e limpou o nariz na manga da yukata encharcada de limo. "Eu não vou morrer?" Seus olhos ainda estavam brilhando com lágrimas.

"Não, você não vai!" Ela reassegurou. O rapaz piscou algumas vezes e abraçou a miko.

"Obrigado, Senhorita Kagome!" Ela sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele, entre a felicidade de poder abraçá-lo e o nojo da gosma do lago que estava cobrindo o coitado.

Eles continuaram abraçados alguns minutos. De repente, o rosto de Inuyasha começou a avermelhar e ele afastou-se rápido de Kagome.

"O que foi?"

"SUA IDIOTA! VOCÊ ME JOGOU NAQUELA ÁGUA IMUNDA!" As duas o encararam, espantadas. "VOCÊ ME PAGA POR ISSO, KAGOME!" Ameaçou ele, furioso.

A garota levou alguns segundos, e sorriu. "É bom tê-lo de volta Inuyasha...

...SENTA!"


End file.
